


Office Politics

by Marscoopial



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Jess, CEO Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Kara Danvers, Rutting, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marscoopial/pseuds/Marscoopial
Summary: Lena Luthor, National City's most eligible bachelorette has never had any interest in mating an omega. She's more than happy to focus only on her work and occasionally hook up with her assistant to take the edge off her ruts. But when a young tenacious reporter shows up at her office who just so happens to be the very same omega whose scent haunts her favorite coffee shop how is she expected to resist.Essentially a smutty oneshot of CEO Lena and reporter Kara unable to keep it in their respective pants. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luther knows business. Basically the day after she graduated top of her class she took her rightful place in Luthor corp. She started at the bottom by choice and worked her way up. Within five years she was right there alongside Lex working directly under Lionel Luthor as COOs. About a year after her promotion her father decided to take a step back from running Luthor corp and start an early retirement. He kept his place on the board but left Luthor corp headquarters to Lex and surprised Lena by sending her to run a new branch in National City that she affectionately titled L-corp.  
Because of her blatant success in her career and the fact that she was a single alpha about to turn 30, the tabloids labeled her national cities most eligible bachelorette. This gave Lena all kinds of unwanted attention from just about every single omega in the city.  
Lena had no interest in finding an omega. She had far too much to do at work and had no interest in taking weeks off every year to satiate some omega’s heat. During her ruts she’d just hit the gym daily and occasionally hook up with her beta assistant Jess. It was definitely against L-corp policy but Jess was cute, single, and eager. Lena made it clear to her assistant as well that if she ever wanted to end their no strings attached affair she could do so with no retribution or fear for her job.  
This is where Lena’s problems start.  
-  
“You’re seeing someone?” Lena asked more curious than anything as Jess came into her office. Jess had requested a word with her as soon as she got there which in itself was unusual, even more unusual, her assistant looked nervous and shifty.  
“Yeah, we’ve been on a couple dates and I wasn’t sure how serious he was until last night. He asked me to be his girlfriend.” Despite her nervousness Jess couldn’t resist a small smile.  
Lena smiled right back. “Jess that’s wonderful, congratulations.”  
“You aren’t mad?”  
Lena raised her eyebrows surprised at the question. “Because of our arrangement? Jess, of course not. I told you when we started this there were completely no strings attached and you could call it off at any time.” Lena stood up from her desk but as soon as she rounded it she leaned against it and slouched slightly to seem smaller and more casual just in case she appeared intimidating.   
“I-I know it’s just that I know you’re rut’s coming up soon and I hate leaving you hanging with such short notice.” Jess said, obviously stressed about it.  
Calming pheromones were not an alpha’s specialty but Lena tried all the same and took Jess’ hand and looked her directly in the eye. “I promise it’s no big deal. I’m just happy for you.” Lena smiled and Jess smiled back.  
“Thank You!” Jess breathed right before she threw her arms around Lena in a hug. Even though Jess was a beta Lena could smell the relief coming off of her in waves.  
The hug only lasted a second before Jess remembered where they were and pulled away clearing her throat and straightening her clothes. As they both laughed it off Jess turned toward the door to go start her day. As soon as the door fell Lena’s smile dropped significantly and she sighed.  
“Shit.” Jess wasn’t wrong about the timing. Her rut was only a week or two away. She had options. She could work from home, or just suck it up and be at the office, although she would need to cancel any meetings. She didn’t want to bed some random stranger. There were far too many variables not to mention that if ‘the city’s most eligible bachelorette’ did take somebody home it would no doubt get leaked to the media. Her arrangement with Jess was perfect but Lena knew it couldn’t last forever, that the beta would eventually find someone. A whisper of longing crept through Lena the same way it does when she walks by families or sees a couple out on a date. But she shoves it down the same way she always does until it’s gone.  
Lena shook herself out of these thoughts. She had no time to dwell on these things, she had a loaded schedule and perhaps some meetings to rearrange.   
-  
The next day Lena stopped into a coffee shop not far from her office that she’d been going to for about six months. She could just send Jess for the coffee but Lena liked coming in a couple times a week. She liked the atmosphere and this particular shop ‘Noonans’ had something about it that got Lena through the day. She hardly noticed it at first because there were so many competing smells in the shop but after about three weeks she pinpointed it, a specific scent. Someone’s scent to be more accurate. There was just a trace of it in the air whenever Lena went there but she found herself drawn to it all the same. The alpha had no intention of finding out who it belonged to, she didn’t need that kind of complication in her life, but she loved the comfort she got from it.  
By the time she got to the office Jess was already at her desk talking on the phone with someone. The beta was clearly frustrated and trying not to lash out at whoever she was talking to and as soon as Lena walked in Jess glared at her. Lena smiled knowing it was a reporter Jess was speaking to.   
The only time Jess said she resented her job at L-corp was when she was speaking to reporters. They were pushy and persuasive and almost never wanted to actually talk about what they said they did. When she first started Jess had scheduled a reporter in to speak to Lena thinking that it was regarding a new product the company just released when in actuality it was some puff piece writer asking Lena about her personal life as National City’s most eligible bachelorette. Ever since then Jess despised speaking to reporters and almost never scheduled them in to see Lena.  
Lena waited patiently for Jess’ call to end to hand her a coffee but the beta seemed to be stuck in a loop.   
“No I’m afraid Ms. Luthor is too busy to… No she can’t just do a phone interview… there aren’t appointments available with…”  
The conversation seemed to be endless and the longer it went on the larger and angrier the vein in Jess’ forehead got. Eventually Lena just put the coffee down and held her hand out for the phone. Jess looked at her incredulously but Lena just nodded.  
“Please hold, I’ll patch you in to Ms. Luthor.” Jess sounded unsure even over the phone but patched the line in anyway and hung up the phone. “You have no idea what you just signed up for. That’s the same girl who has called every day for the last month. She’s CatCo too so you know it’s going to be some gossip piece. Sounds like a kicked puppy every time I manage to get rid of her.” Jess was fuming and Lena just shook her head.   
“I’ll survive Jess, drink your coffee. However, if anything more pressing comes up don’t be afraid to let me know.” Lena said as she stepped into her office. She sat quickly and picked up the phone. In her most alpha voice dripping with authority she answered, “This is Lena Luthor.” Lena heard a sharp intake of air on the other line and smiled knowing the conversation would be short. This was the same voice that had alpha executives scurrying out of her office with their tail between their legs.  
There was silence for a moment before a voice shakily came through the line. “Ms-Ms. Luthor yes this is Kara Danvers with CatCo media.” Lena was taken aback by the soft vulnerability in the girl’s voice. It was sweet, almost innocent, and the poor girl seemed to be on the verge of tears. “I was just- I’m doing a piece about status in the office and your company is well known for hiring higher ups regardless of status and if I could just get a few quotes I’d-”  
“Woah woah slow down Ms. Danvers breath.” The girl was going a mile a minute and Lena was surprised at herself for coming to her aid so readily. “Now you said your piece was about status in the workplace? Is this call because of my equal opportunity hiring policy?” Lena had established this policy her first year in National City as a way to be sure that all of her employees were treated equally regardless of status.  
“Yes ma’am it is. Readers are curious about the legitimacy of such policies and whether or not they really make a difference when every executive in National City to date is still an alpha.” The girl on the line said with a conviction that surprised Lena. “I-I mean not to accuse you or anyone of anything Ms. Luthor I’m just looking for answers.”  
Lena smiled at the change in demeanor even over the phone she could tell the girl was fumbling. “Ms. Danvers, you’re clearly passionate about this subject. I’d be more than happy to defend mine and the company's honour if you’ll let me. Are you available to come into my office today?” Lena had no idea what she was doing, she never spontaneously scheduled meetings and never with reporters, but here she was already scrolling through her schedule for the day.  
The reporter on the line was just as surprised as her it seemed because Lena heard an enthusiastic “Yes,” before the sound of objects falling to the ground as if the girl had just knocked a stack of books off her desk. The reporter cleared her throat and Lena could feel her embarrassment through the phone, “I-I mean when are you available Ms. Luthor?”  
Lena smiled into the line, “How does one o’clock sound?”  
“One o’clock sounds perfect, I will be there.”  
“See you soon then Ms.Danvers”  
“See you soon Ms. Luthor.” As Lena was about to hang up she heard the start of a ‘whoop’ before the line went dead and laughed. She’s sure after a month of trying to get a hold of her the reporters coworkers were all cheering and patting her on the back.  
“Did you really just schedule a meeting with a CatCo reporter just like that?” Jess’ voice came in over the intercom.  
“Are you spying on my phone conversations?” Lena replied into the speaker.  
“I was just excited to hear you chew out a reporter. Who knew all it took to get to Lena Luthor was a cute girl rambling on about political issues.”  
Lena suppressed a growl knowing Jess didn’t mean to stab at her pride. Instead she replied, “You have no evidence that she’s cute.” and swiftly ended the conversation.

-  
By the time 12:30 came around Lena was down right antsy. During her final meeting at eleven she caught her leg bouncing and had to continuously stop herself from snapping at people. She was sure these were just symptoms of her approaching rut, that perhaps it was closer than she thought, but part of her knew she was eager to meet this reporter in person. What would she act like in the interview? Did she just pretend to be shy and sweet to get through the door? Was she mated?  
Lena shook her head furiously at the last thought. Her rut was definitely closer than she thought.   
Finally at 12:50 Jess’ voice came over the intercom. “Ms. Luthor, there’s a Kara Danvers here to see you.”  
“Send her in Jess.” Lena replied and sat up straighter in her chair. Be professional. She thought to herself. Be an alpha. Lena took a deep breath as her door opened and the second it did she knew she was in trouble.

That smell. The same comforting gentle smell from Noonans now so much stronger invaded her office as a young blonde omega walked through the door. The scent wasn’t entirely the same since now it had a tinge of nervousness to it but it sank into Lena right down to her bones. Lena gripped her desk hard, although apart from her knuckles turning white, you couldn’t tell. She had to physically stop herself from panting open mouthed like an animal needing more and more of this scent.  
She smiled at the girl and swallowed before being able to address her in a casual voice. “Ms. Danvers, please sit down.”  
As the young reporter moved to the desk Lena noticed her shaking slightly and her nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly. At first her alpha pranced knowing how she affected the girl, then she bit her cheek hard and tried to rein in the pheromones she was no doubt pumping out. Lena watched as the reporter nervously fiddled with her notepad before looking up at her with the brightest blue eyes Lena had ever seen.  
Shit. Lena thought to herself. She felt warmth begin to pool in her stomach and the tell tale burn that told her she was about to shift. She cleared her throat realizing that her silence was making the reporter all the more nervous. You are Lena fucking Luthor get ahold of yourself!  
“Ms. Danvers, thank you for coming in today.” She said hoping she didn’t sound as strained as she felt.  
“N-no, thank you Ms. Luthor for making time to see me. I know how it seems when a CatCo reporter wants to speak to you.” She said, extending her hand.  
Lena smiled at the bold gesture choosing to ignore the way the reporter swallowed hard after speaking. Lena shook the girls hand and had to practically force herself to release it again. “Call me Lena please. And I’m more than happy to talk about my company's equal opportunities policies. I’m extremely proud of what we’ve accomplished.” Yes, shop talk, she can do this. Don’t focus on this girl’s delicious scent just think about your policies and guidelines.  
“Do you mind if I record this Ms. um Lena?” The omega smiled at her blushing and Lena tried to seem like it didn’t warm her to her core. Everything this girl did completely threw Lena. She felt like a teenager unable to control herself amidst a first rut.  
“Not at all Ms. Danvers. May I call you Kara?”  
The omega blushed even harder and quickly replied, “yes of course!” Before shifting her focus to her recorder. Lena smiled, at least she wasn’t the only one affected.   
Something occurred to her and she cleared her throat to get the girls attention. “Kara before you set that up, I just wanted to disclose this off the record,” she paused trying to find the most diplomatic and professional way to word it. “Well, I’m entering my rut.” Kara nearly dropped her recorder at the blatant statement, and not to embarrass her further, Lena ignored the fumble and continued, “I thought I had about a week but it’s a little early. If it makes you uncomfortable we can reschedule this meeting.” There, she said it. She was walking a fine line but she needed to give Kara an out. This particular conversation could become a PR nightmare but the comfort of those around her had to be a priority.  
Kara looked at her shocked for a second then somehow managed to turn even more red. “It-It’s fine Ms. Luthor, um, Lena. I kind of noticed already.” She looked down shy. “But if my being here is making it hard for you-”  
“No Kara.” Lena said before she could stop herself. She didn’t want to think about how hard Kara could make this. She cleared her throat again, “Trust me I can handle it. I’ll do my best to keep my pheromones under control as well.”  
Kara just nodded before finishing setting up the recorder. She readied her notepad and looked up at Lena. The alpha nodded and Kara looked back to her notes and began. “Ms. Luthor can you tell me a little more about your equal opportunities policies here at L-Corp?”  
“Yes of course, I had established this policy my first year in National City as a way to be sure that not only did everyone get an opportunity to be hired regardless of status but also so that the very best person for a job received that job. There is no difference in benefits or annual salary between alphas, betas, and omegas, nor do we have different heat/rut leave requirements. We give full PTO for heats and ruts and have a zero tolerance for sexual harassment.” This was a speech Lena had all but memorized from reciting it constantly when she first proposed this policy. It made waves and was the first of its kind in National City. Not that omegas couldn’t get jobs, but there was certainly still discrimination in the work place.  
“Have you had significant issues enforcing this policy among your alpha executives?”  
Lena suppressed a growl reminding herself that Kara was not challenging her. Her reply is smooth and authoritative, “Any alpha who had an issue with this policy had a very short lived relationship with my company.” Lena didn’t break eye contact with Kara and she could see the affect her voice had on the omega.  
Kara looked Lena directly in the eye for a brief heated moment before clearing her throat and looking back at her notepad. This omega was bold and it was driving Lena crazy. “Even with this policy in place there are no omega executives. Do you think you can do more to create an environment where omegas feel more comfortable taking charge?”  
Lena’s hand was almost shaking from how tight her grip was on the desk. Her oncoming rut was making it increasingly difficult to think clearly. Omegas taking charge conjured up images of being on her back looking up at blonde hair and a smooth back. Shit focus. Omegas taking charge in the workplace. No matter how hard she tried, Lena couldn’t keep image after image of Kara taking charge right now in this office out of her head. Or images of Kara trying to take charge, before submitting to me. Shit! Lena felt herself shifting under her slacks. She couldn’t suppress a slight rumble from deep in her chest, not quite a growl but close. This meeting needed to end.  
“Lena?” Kara had been calling her name it seemed to get her attention but when Lena looked up at her pupils blown and chest rumbling the omega’s eyes bugged out slightly and Lena could see her swallowing hard several times.  
All Lena could smell was the omega and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. The omega’s scent had changed slightly and somehow smelled even more enticing. Was Kara directing her pheromones? Lena cleared her throat and head respectively with extreme difficulty.   
“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, but do you think we can reschedule the rest of this meeting for a later date?” Lena was on the verge of losing it. This omega needed to either leave her office immediately, or get on her knees and present. Fuck. Lena shut her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to keep herself from reaching for the omega.  
Kara immediately stopped her recording but didn’t say anything or make any move to leave. When Lena looked up at her, Kara was just sitting there staring as if held still by some invisible force. Lena could see the omega was trembling slightly and practically see her pulse race on her pristine unmarked neck. Every alpha instinct Lena possessed was urging her to take and claim. To hold this bold little omega in her arms and bury her nose in her neck. To bend her over this desk and fuck her hard until she’s round with pups.  
Lena was now fully shifted and throbbing at the thought. Her rut has never come on this quickly. It was almost as if… wait… Lena took a deep breath in and her body quaked at the delicious sweet smell coming off of Kara seemingly stronger and stronger as they sat across from each other. Shit.  
“Kara you- you’re going into heat.” Lena shut her eyes again, begging her brain to shut down before her alpha took what it wanted. “You need to go, I can’t-”  
“Lena.” Kara cut her off with a whimper. Lena locked eyes with her again. Those amazing blue eyes now swimming and dilated, “alpha please.”  
Lena growled deep before she could stop herself. She desperately tried to find reason and cleared her throat. “Come.” The second the command left her mouth Kara shuddered and stood out of her chair. Lena didn’t break eye contact once as the omega rounded the desk and stood before her.  
Lena drank in her form with pupil blown eyes. From her shifting uncertain feet up her insanely long legs, Lena felt herself throb again, to her rounded hips and slim waist and her soft cleavage tucked behind an almost too small button up. Then to her neck, pale and beautiful, where it would be so easy to sink her teeth. Then Lena took in her eyes all black except for a sliver of blue around the rim.   
Kara was panting lightly and focused on Lena’s impressive erection, now clearly visible from this side of Lena’s desk. She was so close, Lena could almost reach out and touch her. She wanted this omega so badly, more than she’d ever wanted anyone before. Lena didn’t dare move from her chair. She knew the second she did she’d have this girl in her arms and never let her go. Every fiber of Lena’s rational mind was screaming at her from behind the fog of her oncoming rut.   
It’s a trick.  
You can’t do this in the office.   
You’re taking advantage of her.  
That last thought gave Lena pause. Suddenly rationality came over her like ice against her heated skin. “Kara.” She called to get the girls attention. When the omega didn’t seem to register Lena addressing her she tried again, this time putting as much alpha command in her tone as she dared. “Kara, look at me.”  
Those pupil blown blue eyes instantly snapped up to hers. “Alpha.” She replied submissively. Lena shivered and tried desperately to shake off the allure of this irresistible omega.  
“Kara, I n-” I need you. “We can’t... “ Lena tried to form words but every breath she took without this girl in her arms was agony. “Kara please, heat and rut aside, do you want this. Because I just can’t resist you.”  
Kara’s demeanor softened. With a collecting breath she held Lena’s gaze. “Heat and rut aside, I want you. I came in for an interview, I didn’t expect, well this.” She laughed lightly. Very slowly Kara moved forward until her knees were nearly touching Lena. “Your scent. The way my body reacts to you. It all feels so…”  
“Inevitable.” Lena supplied.  
“Perfect.” Kara corrected.  
Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kara reached out and lightly touched Lena’s flawless chiseled cheek with the back of her fingers. With more control then she thought she had left, Lena reached up and held the hand lightly. She slowly pulled Kara toward her, giving the omega plenty of time to pull back. It seemed pulling back was the last thing Kara wanted to do as she let Lena guide her right into her lap where she sat, her whole body pressed against the strong alpha. Both women let out a relieved sigh at the contact and Kara tucked her nose into Lena’s neck wanting nothing but this scent surrounding her forever.  
Lena took the opportunity to bury her own nose in Kara’s neck right in front of her and wrap her arms around the girl’s waist to keep her close. Her alpha rumbled deep in her chest, all was right in the world as she was consumed by her omega’s scent. Sweet. Soft. Kara. At the same time both women pulled back just enough to look into each other’s eyes. In one second that seemed to stretch on forever they held each other’s gaze and both knew this was right, it was exactly what they needed. They needed each other.  
Kara leaned in closing the distance and kissing her beautiful alpha. The second the omega’s hands framed Lena’s face and their lips touched the spell was broken. Suddenly all of the heat and urgency of their respective heat and rut came rushing back and they poured it all into the kiss. Suddenly Lena’s light grip around the omega’s waist became firm and her fingers dug into Kara’s hips making the omega moan into the kiss. Lena quickly gained control and pushed her tongue into Kara’s mouth tasting the girl and growling in delight at her perfection.  
Kara threaded her fingers into lena’s hair quickly disheveling her flawless bun needing to tether herself to something. Her omega instincts made her more than pliable in the alpha’s sure grip. She couldn’t stop her hips from grinding into Lena causing the alpha’s previously forgotten erection to press right into her crotch. A shuttering groan fell from Lena’s lips and the alpha used her grip on Kara’s hips to guide her grinding while kissing her even harder, all teeth and tongue and alpha dominance.  
Kara could do nothing but moan lightly and open herself up for the alpha. However, Kara’s slacks were too thick to feel hardly any of the alpha she desperately craved and her frustration was starting to distract her from the beautiful woman before her. Kara pulled away from the kiss and whined low with a barely audible plea of “Alpha”.  
Lena growled her alpha displeased at the separation. She didn’t know what the omega was asking for but instinct drove her to close the distance and remove all barriers in her way. She swiftly stood holding the omega under her thighs and her lower back, keeping Kara flush against her and turned until she could easily lay the omega on the desk before her. Lena growled into Kara’s neck finally having the omega below her. The alpha nuzzled her pale flawless neck for a moment before fusing her mouth there and quickly sucking a bruise on the spot.   
Kara moaned loud and shuttered, thrusting her whole body into Lenas. The alpha gripped her hips and held her down scraping her teeth against the perfect pale neck before her while pushing her erection against the omega’s covered sex. Kara let out another frustrated whine not able to feel the contact she needed and Lena finally understood.  
With rumbling growls the alpha reluctantly removed herself from the omega’s neck the work at the buttons of her shirt. Kara caught on quickly and lifted trembling fingers to help the process. Lena left the omega to the task of unbuttoning the shirt and threw off her own blouse before moving to Kara’s pants and swiftly working the button and zipper down.  
Lena took a moment to absorb the vision before her. A sweating panting Kara looking up at her desperately, shirt undone, pants practically sliding off and the entire room reeked of heat and rut pheromones. Kara had a cute little bra on with daisies on it and Lena smiled at how perfectly it fit the girl’s personality. At least from what Lena could tell from the very short time they’ve interacted.  
In her moment of clarity Lena stroked her hand from Kara’s exposed midriff up her surprisingly tight abs, that made the alpha salivate, and past her now lightly bruised neck to a blushing cheek. “You are so beautiful. Flawless beautiful omega.” Kara’s eyes watered and she sat up to close the distance between them and Lena gladly embraced the kiss.  
Kara broke the kiss to look Lena in the eye, “I need you alpha. Please, I’ve never wanted anyone this badly.”  
Lena smiled sweetly at the omega stroking her hair comfortingly. “My beautiful omega, I am going to ravish you.” Lena’s deceptively sweet smile soon morphed into that of the rutting alpha that promised dark passionate love making. “I have waited long enough, I have kept you waiting long enough. Last chance omega, do you want this.” Lena knew what her answer would be but had to be certain.  
Kara seemed taken back by the alpha for just a moment before smiling so brightly Lena thought she might just melt right there at her feet. The omega touched her cheek sweetly quickly answering, “Lena Luthor I need you inside me right this minute.”  
The alpha surged forward growling and nipping at the omega’s lips and shucking her shirt all the way off, relishing the feeling of their bare skin against each other. With some creative wiggling Lena shimmied Kara’s pants down as well allowing the omega to kick them off the rest of the way. Kara worked on the button and zipper of Lena’s pants, her fingers determined and nimble despite her distracted state.  
As soon as Lena’s pants were undone Kara shoved her hand into them to grip the alpha and gave her an encouraging squeeze. Lena threw her head back at the contact and groaned. In a flash Lena ripped off the omega’s bra and panties, not caring about the ruined underwear. She pushed Kara’s hands away to shove her own pants and underwear down as well.  
Kara, displeased with being pushed away from the alpha cock she craved, gripped Lena’s bra hard and ripped it off of the alpha much the same way Lena ripped off her underwear and shoved her own tongue into the alpha’s mouth. The omega’s hands explored Lena’s ample chest and the alpha groaned and growled into the kiss not sure if she should be upset at the challenge to her dominance or even more enthralled by the boldness Kara displayed.  
Lena chose enthralled as she greedily explored the newly revealed supple flesh and once again moved her mouth down to Kara’s neck. As she sucked and nipped the omega’s neck, Lena gently stroked Kara’s sex. The omega was so wet a puddle was forming on Lena’s desk and the alpha twitched, desperate to be inside the wet heat of her omega.  
Kara screamed when Lena dipped into her and began thrusting first one then two fingers into her. Kara latched onto Lena’s neck as the alpha stretched and prepared her dripping pussy, her fingers getting lost in the alpha’s hair.  
Kara chanted into Lena’s neck a mantra of, “Lena please,” and “need you” over and over until Lena couldn’t take it and removed her fingers, using her soaked hand to lubricate her weeping cock and quickly positioning it at Kara’s entrance.  
As Lena pushed into the incredibly tight omega they both groaned and fell into each other’s bodies. Lena gripped Kara’s hips to keep her still and Kara grounded herself in the alpha’s hair, her face still buried in Lena’s neck. Inch by inch Lena kept slowly sliding into her omega until finally their hips met and Kara shuttered in relief. Lena groaned into the omega’s neck growling out a barely audible, “Mine.”  
Lena’s tried to give the omega time to adjust to her but she couldn’t hold her alpha back for long. She slowly pulled back an inch or two before quickly thrusting back in making Kara yelp. Lena growled and repeated the movement several times pulling more and more of herself out each time until she was pulling almost all the way out before driving herself back in.  
With each thrust Kara was crying out for her, her pheromones exploding and driving Lena crazier and crazier. The alpha was in pure bliss surrounded by contracting heat, each thrust more euphoric than the last. She groaned into Kara’s neck using her grip on the omega’s hips to pull her into each thrust. Every time Lena did, Kara let out a high pitched squeal muffled by Lena’s neck and Kara latched her teeth into Lena’s neck on pure instinct, drowning in alpha pheromones.  
Lena responded to Kara’s claim by latching her own teeth to Kara’s neck, neither biting down hard enough to make a permanent claim but knowing the indents of their teeth will remain for days is enough, enough for now. Lena’s alpha thought, wanting nothing more than to permanently lay claim to this perfect woman.  
Lena’s thrusts became harder and faster the harder Kara bit into her neck and before long both women needed to release the other’s neck to shout out their bliss. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and legs around her waist limiting the alpha’s movement and preventing her from going anywhere. The possessive act made Lena shutter and suddenly she was right on the edge of cumming.  
Lena was almost disappointed, not wanting this moment to end, but Kara’s pull was irresistible and she felt lucky to have lasted as long as she did. With every hard thrust Kara was tighter and tighter, the omega’s fingernails digging indents into the alpha’s bare back.   
Suddenly Lena remembered she and Kara hadn’t exactly discussed this beforehand and the omega’s legs were preventing her from pulling out. “K-Kara, your legs. I can’t, where do you want me to-” the alpha growled biting her lip trying desperately to hold on to some semblance of sense.  
“Lena please,” Kara begged. “Lena I need you. Please alpha fill me.” As the words left Kara’s mouth she shuttered and trembled, her sex gripping Lena tighter than anything Lena had felt before in a quaking orgasm.  
Lena could do nothing to stop herself. In the midst of Kara’s trembling release she let out a possessive growl and pushed as deep as she could into the omega, her cock erupting pumping ropes of alpha seed into her begging omega. In a far corner of her mind Lena was disappointed that she wasn’t far along enough in her rut to produce a knot, and in an even farther corner of her mind she was relieved by it, not sure if the omega would want her to knot. But her thoughts were clouded by a haze of pure bliss, everything about this moment absolutely perfect.   
Kara had slumped in Lena’s arms, resting her head against the alpha’s chest. Her body was wracked by wave after wave of quivering orgasms. The omega barely registered the alpha moving them from where they were on the desk to sitting back in her chair. Lena managed to move them without separating from her omega at all and was able to finally relax her tensed leg muscles as they both came down from their shared orgasm.  
The post coital fog started to clear from Kara’s mind and she came to, to the sound of her alpha purring below her. The sound, soft at first, built up until Kara could feel it vibrating her bones and she giggled dragging her fingers along Lena’s sweaty chest. On instinct her omega returned the noise with her own softer purr, their bodies harmonizing. Lena gently stroked her fingers up and down Kara’s back taking deep breaths, absorbing their blended scent. Lena couldn’t deny that even without the fog of her demanding rut, she wanted to exist in this scent forever. Mine.  
Lena cleared her throat, hating the idea of ruining the moment but she had to make sure Kara was okay, she needed to know if Kara felt this way too. “Kara?” Her voice was rough from their love making and Lena cleared her throat again. “Kara, are you okay? Was- was I okay?”  
Kara moaned quietly, moving her head from Lena’s chest up to her neck to speak quietly into her ear. “You were perfect, alpha.” Lena could feel the smile pressed into her neck and relief flooded her body. “Although I do want to finish that interview at some point.” Kara added lightly.  
Lena laughed and sighed, sinking into the perfect moment. “Kara, you can have anything you want.”  
“Promise?” The omega moved her mouth down Lena’s neck until she reached the spot she’d latched onto before and heavily slid her tongue along the indents her teeth made.  
Lena shuttered and her cock gave a hearty twitch reminding both women that Lena was still very much inside her. Lena groaned and pressed her lips to Kara’s ear. “Come home with me. Please?” The words started as a command before Lena corrected herself and the alpha authority had the desired effect on Kara.  
“Mmmm, anything you want alpha.”


	2. An Afterword I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but a few of you left comments that I couldn't get out of my head so here this is I guess ya pervs lol

“Come home with me. Please?” The words started as a command before Lena corrected herself and the alpha authority had the desired effect on Kara.

“Mmmm, anything you want alpha.”

With Lena’s help Kara gingerly lifted herself off of the alpha, the soft cock slipping out of her making her shiver. Lena held her waist with warm loving hands and purred comforting the omega. “Are you okay, baby?”

Kara smiled sweetly as she stood on shaking legs. She turned around to brace her weight on the desk and looked around the office for her discarded clothes. She’d have to forgo underwear but her button up and slacks seemed to be intact.

As Kara tried to collect herself enough to pick up her clothes Lena took in the sight in front of her. Kara’s hair was slightly matted but fell down her smooth pale back like liquid gold. Lena spotted little freckles on the omega’s back that she wanted to trace with her tongue. Lena’s hungry eyes moved down to the soft swell of Kara’s ass bare and slightly bent toward her. It looked delicious and just the thought of it made Lena salivate, and her once soft cock was now reawakening.

A low growl started deep in Lena’s chest and crawled it’s way through her. She stood from her chair dominance emanating from her as she invaded the omega’s space. Kara’s entire body tensed, feeling Lena’s presence. Lena placed her hands on the desk on either side of Kara’s body and pressed her body into Kara’s back so there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

Kara could feel Lena’s quickly hardening erection pressed against her ass and she trembled at the very recent memory of how the alpha’s cock felt inside her. Kara turned her head just enough to catch Lena’s profile without looking the alpha directly in the eye. The submissive act made Lena’s alpha howl in delight and she leaned forward and licked a line up Kara’s cheek.

“My omega.” Lena growled lightly, nuzzling her nose against Kara and grinding against her ever so lightly.

“Alpha-” Kara whined. “Alpha aren’t we supposed to go to your place?” Kara didn’t want to question the alpha, but a soft bed sounded so nice after the spontaneous fucking they just had.

Lena lifted her hand to stroke Kara’s abdomen comfortingly. “Of course, baby.” The thought of Kara in her bed made Lena’s chest warm. “I can’t think of anything better. Although once I get you in my bed I don’t know if I’ll ever let you out of it.” Lena said it lightly but there was an undercurrent of truth.

Kara’s omega was dripping at the idea. “Do you need me to take care of that before we leave?” Kara said, her eyes looking down. To emphasize her point she ground back into the now fully hard cock.

Lena’s entire body shivered in delight at the omega’s actions. “Oh baby, if we go again I’m pretty sure I am going to knot you. We’ll be stuck here.”

Kara ground back again at the mention of knotting and the omega smiled. “Then can I use my mouth? Please?” Kara looked up at Lena from behind her eyelashes and begged her alpha, knowing what it would do to her.

Lena groaned and kissed Kara hard biting her lip and tasting the perfect girl in her arms. When Lena pulled back she was all dark eyes and alpha dominance. “On your knees baby.” She commanded.

In an instant Kara got on her knees before the alpha. The floor was uncomfortable but she didn’t even notice as Lena threaded her fingers in the omega’s hair. “Good girl.”

Kara shivered at the praise and wasted no time taking the alpha in her mouth. She started with shallow sucks at first removing the throbbing cock to lick along the sides and mouth at the head. Kara firmly gripped the shaft in her hand and completely withdrew, making Lena’s fingers tense in her hair but nothing more.

She looked up into the alpha’s eyes and without breaking the contact stuck her tongue out and took Lena’s cock all the way down to the base. Lena’s eyes grew larger with every inch Kara took and Lena could feel the omega’s throat contracting around her sensitive cock. It was bliss! This omega, who apparently had no gag reflex, would be the death of her. Lena couldn’t take it and threw her head back, her hand locking fully in Kara’ hair and moving the omega back and forth along her shaft. 

Kara purred, letting Lena know the control was welcomed and before long the alpha was thrusting down the omega’s throat. Kara was breathing through her nose when she could, but Lena could tell she was struggling. As much as Lena wanted this to last forever, she needed to cum for Kara’s sake. Which, turns out, was not a problem. Between the sweet smell of Kara’s heat, and the beautiful feeling of being encased in the girl’s throat, Lena found herself on the verge of release in record time.

“K- Oh fuck! Kara, I’m- Kara I’m going to cum.” She managed. She loosened her grip in Kara’s hair silently letting the omega know that if she didn’t want her mouth filled, now was the time to pull away. To Lena’s surprise and delight Kara just gripped her ass and moved down to the base of her shaft swallowing rhythmically.

“Shit! Oh shit, Kara!” Lena came shouting the omega’s name. Rope after rope of alpha seed went down Kara’s throat and just as it was tapering off Kara pulled the cock out so that just the head was in her mouth and Lena could feel the last of her cum on Kara’s tongue. The omega was savoring her flavor, Lena realized. It was a primal act, something that Lena had never witnessed before and she was enamoured. 

Kara hummed in delight at the flavor and after savoring her fill she sucked Lena back in swallowing her cum as she did. The scene was so good to watch Lena feared she was going to get hard again instantly.

This girl is going to kill me!

But just as Kara took her softened length in her mouth again the door to Lena’s office opened. Jess walked in her eyes on her ipad and mid sentence. “Ms. Luthor is everything alright your meeting has run way over and I couldn’t reach you on-” Jess looked up as she talked and stopped. 

It was as if time froze. Lena’s eye’s wide with panic and balls deep in the mouth of the woman she was supposed to be meeting with. Jess stood shocked for a moment before squeaking an apology and quickly backing out of the office.

On the outside of Lena’s, apparently very well soundproofed, office Jess shook off her surprise and laughed. “I guess that’s one way to deal with a nosy reporter.”


End file.
